Burn
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but thats all right because I like the way it hurts..."  Their loved burned like their hate, consuming them both in its blaze. And he loved every second of it...


Burn

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:**__ Without music... I'd probably never write fanfiction... This fanfic was inspired by the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem, featuring Rhianna. _

_**Rated T:** for bad words and implied mansex and fighting._

* * *

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie..."_

* * *

Even after so may years, they were still as volatile as children. Maybe it was a man thing. Maybe its because they didn't know any other way. It didn't matter in the end. They still threw each other against walls, nails scratching, teeth biting. Screaming obscenities as they punched and kicked, until both of them were satisfied with the damage they had inflicted upon the other.

Naruto woke first, disentangling himself from pale limbs as he limped to the small bathroom. It always hurt worse the next day. Caught up in the moment, he couldn't feel the abuse to his body, but always the morning after he struggled with the ache of his back and the stiff muscles of his arms and legs. He would stand there in the tiled room, accessing the damage done in the small mirror. A bruise on his hip, a harsh red blossom on his neck, the impression of teeth on his shoulder. He looked at the dried blood under his nails where he must have dug them too hard into flesh, the taste of blood in his mouth where he must have bitten and broken skin.

It was all so crazy and wrong. And it was something he couldn't walk away from.

He wasn't sure when the lines had blurred. The first time had happened so quickly, he hadn't even realized what they had done until he woke the next day. Maybe it was an accident. Or maybe they were always meant to end up this way. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Naruto didn't like to think too hard about what he was to Sasuke. Were they a couple? Were they not? They never talked about _those _nights, but Sasuke never out right shunned him when they where together. They still trained sometimes, he still made the young heir by him ramen. They still fought like wild beasts when they didn't agree on something.

It wasn't always bad either. Sometimes the sex wasn't always started with fighting and bloodshed. He half remembered a handful of nights where they could stand each other long enough to go out and have a few drinks. Snatches of memories of nights that ended in hurried kisses and sizzling skin to skin contact. The playful ways Sasuke liked to tease him until he felt like he would go crazy. The desperate way the Uchiha would cling to him. The way Naruto's heart would clench and the tears he couldn't explain that would gather in his eyes.

Those nights though where far and few between. Most days he fucking hated that bastard. Hated that fucking smirk and those dark eyes that always mocked him. Hated that he would still do anything for that fucking ungrateful prick. Hated how possessive the raven was when he really had no right to claim him. Hated how Sasuke fucked with his head when he seemed so unaffected by everything. Hated how he wanted more of something he didn't even have in the first place.

The shower he took was cold and quick. He just wanted out of that room, out of that house, away from the vision of Sasuke looking so peaceful sleeping in the early morning of light. He averted his gaze as he gathered his clothes and dressed, completely missing the tender gaze that looked after him as he fled out the door.

**- A Few Days Later-**

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Naruto whirled around at the sudden question, surprised by the harsh tone, and even more shocked at who had said it. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing in my apartment!"

"I saw you today, at the market."

Naruto frowned, confused at the accusation behind the Uchiha's words. "What are you talking about teme?"

"You went out with someone today. I saw you."

Blue eyes widened in realization, before turning hard with anger. "And what the fuck does it matter to you? Someone _nice_ invited me to lunch and I did."

"He's only going to use you and leave."

"So?" Naruto snapped, "It seems to be the trend with the guys I know anyway."

Sasuke bristled at the comment. "So what? You just want to act like some cheap whore?"

"Fuck you teme! What do you care?"

Sasuke shoved him against the kitchen counter, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "I care a whole fucking lot."

Naruto snarled, bringing up his knee to shove Sasuke in the stomach. The Uchiha groaned in pain, stumbling backwards. "You shut the fuck up! You have no right to say that you-"

Naruto's words left him in a whoosh of air as a fist connect with his chest. He flew backwards, head banging against a wall. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he turned to glare daggers at the fuming Uchiha standing over him.

It was like thunder and lighting, dangerous but still so beautiful. The came to blows in the middle of the kitchen, hands pulling and pushing, wanting to damage and mark. Gods, Naruto was sick of this. The coldness the Uchiha gave him that left him numb for days, and then suddenly he would appear, burning with anger and desire. He could taste the fury in the raven's kiss, the raw emotion that exploded just like the pain as he felt Sasuke harshly pull his hair, forcing his head back so he could attack the sensitive flesh of the blond's neck. Naruto tugged as the Uchiha's shirt, smirking in triumphant when the material was shoved away with a satisfying rip. Sasuke paused long enough to glare in irritation, before leaning down to bite Naruto in retaliation for the damage of his shirt.

A tornado of blows and they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Naruto knew where this would end. Once more he would find himself standing in front of the mirror, wondering why they allowed each other to be so caught up in such a dysfunctional relationship. Why he allowed himself to be bruised and used in such a way.

No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why he let himself be dragged down into the depths of such maddness. Their loved burned like their hate, consuming them both in its blaze. There would never be any way out for the both of them. And he loved every second of it...

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I have no idea what happened here of why I wrote this. Its not a smut, since I couldn't muster up the effort to write it, but it really lacks a reason. I'm sure there is a story somewhere if you turn your head and squint real hard. _

_Neh, basically I was bored and I needed to write to get the creative juices flowing. I'm supposed to be working on my Okane Ga Nai fanfic 'No Money, No Love'... but I'm having a hard time. I keep writing it out and then deleting everything since I don't like it. Oh nyo! My Plot Bunnies have stopped mating! D:_

_... All in all this is probably crap and I don't know what possesed me to post it. *huddles in emo corner, consumed by angst flames* Why Why must I fail so much? Please, be kind with your thoughts and comments..._

_Reviews please! Give me the ego boost to write more! If you do I promise to write some smutty SasuNaru if you doooooo! :D_


End file.
